


【铁虫】钢铁侠的秘密

by A2019



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A2019/pseuds/A2019
Relationships: Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Kudos: 35





	【铁虫】钢铁侠的秘密

如果不是他允许那个孩子加入队伍，跟着他们去沙漠执行任务，那件事就不会发生。  
Tony喝着烈性的威士忌，看着Peter坐在复仇者们中间和他们谈笑风生，盛夏时节的复仇者大厦依然很清凉，男孩穿着柔软的短款睡裤，白皙的腿根随着主人不安分地晃荡，薄薄的背心十分宽松，从侧面看都能看到平坦的胸膛上浮起的两个小点。他时而紧张地咬着下半唇，时而惊喜地睁大颜色分明的眼睛，肉红色的舌头围着橙汁的吸管扫来扫去。  
他天真地靠过来，依然尊敬的称呼自己斯塔克先生，对一切一无所知地让人心生恨意，尽管他知道这不是小蜘蛛侠的错。  
“先生，嗯...我知道上次是我冲动了，但是我们不是平安回来了吗？你不能这么久了还在生气吧？”Peter困惑地挠着头，依然和过去每一次一样孩子一般的征求原谅。  
有多久了？是啊，已经过去两个月了，他不断在错误和欲望中挣扎，试图当做无事发生，可是身体不会说假话，每次男孩靠过来，他都想用这双手占据他的肉体，揉捏他最隐私的部位，重新感受那种燃烧般的灼热。他甚至重新回到欢场找寻替代品，但是总是在发泄出来之后感到令人窒息的空虚。  
说起来，本来，那只是一个意外，直到后来，当这个解释根本用不上，他才意识到自己找借口的卑劣，他多么想有机会用这个借口给自己辩解。  
那时，两个人的战衣都受到了严重的损害，他们在不知道哪个地方，Peter在空中毫不犹豫地用身躯挡下了敌人向Tony的重重一击，他们坠入荒野，无处可依。  
Tony从未如此慌乱过，他用手捂着男孩撕裂的伤口，失神地看着不断涌出的血液，还是Friday的声音让他回过神。  
“Sir，电量还剩5%。”  
“扫描一下Peter的身体。”  
“伤口失血严重，体温在下降，蜘蛛血清在发挥作用，病人需要温暖的地方休息。”  
Tony举目四望，好不容易找到一处还算隐蔽的山洞，他抱着男孩拖着掉下来同样受了伤的身体藏了进去，两人都吞下了两片止痛药。  
天很快的黑下来，Peter身体体征有些不稳定，体温在骤降以后又开始骤升，两个人的血混在一起沾湿了战甲里的衣服，黏糊糊地粘在身上，Tony脱下已经沾满血液了白衬衣，擦拭Peter裸露的上半身，他的额角嘴角带着擦伤，被着急的汗液浸的生疼，都已经顾不上，他小心翼翼擦拭Peter脸上的伤口，男孩眉头紧皱，承受着伤痛愈合的痛楚。  
野外的夜晚冷的够呛，Tony把衣服都包在Peter身上，男孩依旧发着抖。  
“冷...”Peter轻声呻吟着，努力蜷缩在他怀里。Friday在持续不断播报Peter的身体指标的声音中终于完全熄灭了。  
Tony脱掉两人身上的衣物，抱住男孩，用人体的温度为他取暖，尽管Peter感到冷，他的身体却滚烫地要命，几乎令他贴着他的肌肤着起火来，而裸在外后背却承受着严寒。  
男孩已经意识不清，胡乱地吐着音节，身体在他怀里痛得起伏摩擦，潮湿的额发杂乱的蹭着他的脖子，嘴唇被烧得深红，睫毛乱颤着，Tony紧紧抱着他，深邃的瞳孔凝视着黑漆漆的洞口，他知道自己非常不合时宜地被男孩摩擦出了欲望，他的性具逐渐鼓胀，身体燥热的分不清是不是被男孩的高温传染了。他微微推开他一点，拿出战甲里宝贵的储备水喂给Peter，高温下男孩喝不进去，Tony不得不用嘴含住喂给他。他的嘴唇在碰到男孩的嘴唇的一刻，事情就开始失控起来。  
他用舌头抵住他的舌根，让男孩下咽，他不知道是高温让男孩的口腔柔软的不可思议还是本来如此，他无法克制自己停止下来，尽管这真的很混蛋。他吮着他的舌根，又含住他的舌头嘬弄着，甘甜温热的汁水比战甲里的储备水美味百倍。他的胡子摩擦地Peter想要闪躲，去被扣住后脑不让离开。  
Peter被嘬的发疼，烧灼的双眼微微睁开一条缝，“Mr.Stark...”  
“是我，我在这。”Tony似乎恢复了一些理智，从男孩嘴里抽出舌头，Peter却主动追了过来，“水...”  
Tony含着水再次含住他的唇瓣，他们的身体纠缠在一起，下半身在亲吻和摩擦中着了火一样燃烧着，疼痛和高温似乎夺去了人的理智，Tony忍不住从男孩的唇瓣移到他的喉结，继而是前胸，他含着红润干燥的小点，直到他们变得胀大濡湿。他伸手到男孩的内裤里，握住抬头的器官缓慢撸动，灼热的高温烫的他手发着抖，Peter渐渐感觉到疼痛之外的快感，他咬着自己的手腕挺高了身体呻吟，又无力地落下来抱住男人的肩膀，樱红的小嘴大张着，喷出的热气洒在对方的动脉上，燃烧着对方的理智。  
男孩因为受伤显得更加的脆弱娇小，而成熟的男人被伤口挑起了躁动的神经，他想要破坏一切，尤其是这个在他怀里脆弱的摩擦他引诱他的生命，Tony知道自己本来在这种事上本来就是个没什么定力的人，他感到自己手下的小东西在主人的一个高声呜咽下射出了一股汁水，沾满了他的手。他用这双沾满液体的手伸到了男孩饱满双臀之间的秘地，被手指进入的时候Peter已经分不清哪里痛了，他伤口痛，骨头也被高温烧得酸痛，只有这个抱着他的人可以依靠。  
Tony感受着腔道里不可思议的紧致和高温，他几乎等不及想要发泄胀痛的下体，但更不想让男孩再受伤，他不断吻着Peter皱起的眉心，直到碰到男孩的敏感处，微微挣扎的男孩似乎受到某种隐秘的安抚一般松懈下来，他用食指揉动着那处，“这样是不是好受些？”意料之中的没有得到回答。  
当他释放自己的性具出来，粗壮的柱体已经憋成了深紫色，他坐着正面抱着Peter身体，让他叉开双腿坐在自己的性具上，男孩身体软的不行，无力地靠着他，他用额头抵着男孩高烧的额头，两人浸满汗水的额发贴在一起，好看的双眸夹着红血丝，瞳孔亮的吓人。  
“对不起，kid。”  
男孩在他插进来的时候狠命地抖了一下，“痛...啊...”  
“好孩子...嗯...”Tony沉浸在被高温紧致包围的极致快乐里，抱着男孩的双肩，不断吻着他的厕颈，缓慢地动作起来。  
Peter身体里渐渐升起陌生的快感，杂乱的神经交替地被痛苦和没有尝试过的快乐冲击着，更加的混乱不堪，男人总是在几次浅插之后猝不及防地深插一下，让男孩浑身战栗。而Tony也在最开始的耐心消耗殆尽之后变得粗暴起来，他加快速度顶着男孩最深处的柔软。Peter可怜地随着他的贯穿和拍打颠簸着，呻吟着，如同失了方向的小船，痛和快感逼得他伸手挠着他的后背，Tony的伤口被男孩抓着，更加的血肉模糊，疼痛刺激地他更用力地捣着男孩的身体，性器几次几乎要顶破男孩薄薄的肚子，恶性循环一般，Peter被逼得哭着抓着男人的后背，他听着格外年幼的哭叫声刺激着男人的耳膜，两个人失控地感受着这种极端的性爱，直到Tony狠狠抱着他的腰坠下来，精液在男孩身体里喷射而出。  
两个人浑身是汗，如同水中捞出来一般，被风一吹，Tony从刚才的烧灼中回过点神，他抓过一边的衬衣为男孩擦着汗，男孩神志不清地叫着什么，Tony停下动作，温柔摸着男孩的脸。  
“Tony...”他听到男孩在叫他的名字，他从未如此叫过他，一瞬间一种说不清的情绪抚摸着他的心灵，令他浑身发麻。  
“Peter...”Tony叫男孩的名字，重新吻住他的嘴唇，用再次坚硬的性具捣的男孩的发音破碎淋漓。  
“好孩子，再叫，叫Tony。”  
“Tony...Tony...Tony...”  
直到冰凉的晨风吹到托尼的脸上，他才重新清醒过来，他狠狠地搓了一把脸，用手捂住双唇。  
怀里的男孩已经不在发烫，激烈的性交令两人出了很多汗，他最后用水给他清洗身体和降温，严实的怀抱挡住了不少风沙。  
中午的时候，彼得才完全清醒过来，而那时候，他们已经被队长他们救回了基地...  
所有人都不知道他们那晚上发生了啥，包括彼得自己，他对为自己的偶像钢铁侠挡下几乎致命的一击后的一切都记不得了，几天后，恢复健康的男孩又和过去一样了。  
托尼是唯一知道这个秘密的人，他想他本应该庆幸的，但实际上他既懊恼又生气。他冲彼得发了很大的火，而男孩完全以为他是因为自己不顾自己的命去救他。是，的确有这个原因，但是更多原因只有他自己知道。  
托尼喝掉杯底的酒，看着男孩纯洁无辜的眼睛，“我没有生你的气了。”  
“Mr.Stark?”彼得伸手去拉他的胳膊，却被大力的甩开了，男孩的眼睛里瞬间蓄起了水分，他无措地转过头寻求战友们的帮助。  
“Tony，你怎么了？”Steve疑惑地问了句，大家都不明原因地劝说起来。  
“失陪一下。”Tony起身回到了楼上自己的房间。

“Karen，我觉得Mr.Stark讨厌我了。”Peter挂着委屈的泪水抠着战衣姐姐胸前的小蜘蛛飞机，Karen更被修好不久，并不知道这两个月Peter受到的冷遇。  
Karen甜美熟悉的机械音终于再次响起，“Peter，我的紧急备用存储里面有一段未知视频，你需要打开吗？”

Peter正要打开视频的时候，却响起来敲门声，他褪下头套，打开门，看见Wanda 姐姐端着蛋糕和牛奶站在门外。  
“晚饭你都没有好好吃，我带了点吃的给你。”  
Peter道过谢，让Wanda 进来坐，Wanda 看着蜘蛛侠卧室里满墙的复仇者海报和玩偶，不禁笑了起来，Peter脸红着把正在床上摆弄的钢铁侠玩偶踢了下去，让Wanda 坐在书桌边，自己坐在了床上，拿过蛋糕叉随意地挑了颗樱桃含在嘴里，他低垂的睫毛还泛着湿意，柔软的头发安静服帖着，Wanda 觉得男孩简直像一个被遗弃洋娃娃，任何人都不能对这样的小孩生起气来才对。  
“跟我们住在一起很无聊吧？”Wanda 随便翻着Peter桌子上的科学杂志。  
“不，我很喜欢大家，也很喜欢出去执行任务，那是我的责任。只是不喜欢大家还是把我当小孩子看。”  
“你本来就是小孩子啊。”Wanda 捏了捏男孩的鼻子，满意地看到Peter眯起半只眼笑了笑。  
“Tony总是觉得你被他拖进来所以有义务保护你，不过他这两个月真是奇怪极了。”  
“你们也这样觉得对吧？”获得认同的男孩一下子开朗起来。  
“我觉得你可以当面问问他。”  
“可是我都找不到机会，他也不正面回答。”  
“那就追着他问，你可是蜘蛛侠啊！”  
Peter觉得确实不能这样下去了，送走Wanda 后，他就直接去楼上找Tony，可是不论是卧室还是实验室他都没有没有找到他，实验室里的监控显示他一个小时前开着那辆低调黑色的跑车出了门。Peter发誓他只是好奇，其实心里隐隐期待有什么秘密活动被他发现了，他顺着车辆的行驶方位荡着蛛丝在街道上空穿梭了几遍，便很快发现了车停在一家豪华夜总会的门口，里面灯光璀璨，Peter无聊地顺着玻璃窗在楼外攀爬，很快就发现每个窗户里面的情景都非常的少儿不宜，男孩红着脸继续侦查，直到在第十几层的窗户里看到一个熟悉的背影，Tony背对着窗户坐在床上，身体赤裸着，有个男孩跪在床下做着什么，看到Peter失声叫了一下，Tony转过头的一瞬间，Peter想立刻逃走，他的手用力支了下窗户，却不料窗户根本没关紧，他生生地掉到了屋子里。  
这下里面在干什么他全看清了，如果没有蜘蛛战衣的遮挡，他都不知道啊该摆出什么表情。  
“我很抱歉，我立刻走，请继续。”Peter站起身，慌乱地从窗户跳了出去，他不知道自己的语气很不好，也不知道Tony瞬间失态的脸色。  
Tony扔下把钞票，随意套上两件衣服就召唤来战甲追了出去，虽然蜘蛛侠逃得很快，但显然钢铁侠的战甲更胜一筹，几分钟后，还没睡的人们就模糊看见钢铁侠拎着蜘蛛侠的细腰飞了过去。  
“放开我，你干什么，Stark先生！”Peter不停挣扎，但是被钳制的太过厉害又不敢真的太用力。  
“大晚上不睡觉来偷窥成年人的私生活啊哈，帕克先生。”  
Peter好像因为这句话更生气了，“我才没有偷窥！”  
“那我抓住的是假的蜘蛛侠吗？”  
“是我全看见了，你要怎么样？杀人灭口吗？”两个人降落到河边的空地上，Peter没好气地推开他。  
Tony有些无奈又有点说不出来的心虚，他从战甲里走出来，试图解释，“这是很正常的事，人们总是需要纾解自己的欲望的，以后你也是。”  
“队长就不会做这种事。”  
“fuck！”Tony怎么忘了还有这么个极端例子存在，“实际上只是用嘴......”Tony也不知道自己在解释个什么劲儿，仿佛被恋人捉奸一样的感觉还是生平第一次。  
“我一定会把第一次留给我喜欢的人，才不会学你随便跟一些人就上床！”  
“......”怎么办呢kid？第一次已经被我拿了，Tony觉得自己突然变得不但不心虚了反而有点幸灾乐祸，但是也被更加不能说出的秘密憋得发疯。  
河边的风凉兮兮的，吹的两个人都有点发冷，Peter隔了一会儿才找回正题，“Wanda 姐姐说我要跟你当面问。”男孩摸了摸胸口的小蜘蛛，“你是不是不高兴我的表现，我拖后腿了吗？”  
“当然没有，你是最年轻的复仇者，最棒的蜘蛛侠。”Tony拍了拍他的肩膀，“我很抱歉这两个月这么对你，我只是不希望你这么拼命，没什么比你自己的生命更重要，好吗？”他抱住男孩的上半身，闻着他头发上的香味，深深吸了一口气，然后立刻放开了他。  
Peter勉强接受了这种说法，但是他依旧十分介意今天晚上的事，回到大厦后，男孩将屋子里钢铁侠相关的一切玩具海报和周边都搬到了箱子里，并当着众人的面，一路穿过大厅，送进了垃圾桶。  
“小孩子发脾气...”Tony面对众人同情的眼神无奈地摊了摊手。  
“养孩子不容易。”Sam意味深长地看着几个有子女的英雄，大家讨论起了孩子的话题，又热闹了起来，Tony转着酒杯里的液体，感到一阵困意，直到娜塔莎在他旁边小声叫了他一句。  
“看来你还没有跟Peter说实话。”女士漂亮的唇形完成完美的弧度。  
“你知道？”  
“别忘了是我最先找到你们的，那孩子很重视你，你也很喜欢他。”  
“你不觉得很奇怪吗？我都可以做他爸爸了，而且我觉得，老天，自己真的犯了罪。”  
“我活了这么久，什么没见过，你想当做什么都没有发生，除非你对他一点想法也没有。”  
Tony无言以对，娜塔莎眼睛发着智慧的光，“你应该主动去表白你的心意，或者祈祷他真的什么都不会发现，如果他什么都不知道还好，万一你留下来痕迹再被他发现，你不但做了错事，还逃避责任——一个前辈最错误的示范。”  
Tony被说说服了，他几乎一下子清醒过来，眼神炯炯地立起身上了楼，敲开那扇可爱的门的时候，他的心也跟着响起来，他已经许久许久没有如此感受过，就像去初恋去表白的小男生。  
没人来开门，他试探叫房间的主人，又用手转动把手，门开了，他走进去看到Peter正背对他看什么东西。  
“kid？”  
Peter转过头，红彤彤的眼睛挂着成串的泪珠，“你都对我做了些什么？！”

Peter真的很生气，Tony解释的话语哽在喉咙里，半天说不出来，等到他要表达的时候，警报突然响了起来。  
“我真的是受不了这些外星来的怪物了，没有几天安宁日子！”Natasha坐在直升机里抱怨。  
“Peter今天怎么也和我们一起坐？”Steve看着角落里一脸不高兴的男孩问，要知道一般情况下，我们的钢铁侠只要夹着小蜘蛛侠飞到战斗现场就行了。  
“这个嘛...”娜塔莎意味深长地挑了挑眉毛，没再回答。  
战斗异常的激烈，Peter把一肚子委屈和气愤都发泄在了敌人身上，而且几次把甩出去的大家伙扔给空中的红色战甲，Tony无奈地用掌心炮解决了好几个，这才接近男孩身边。  
“我觉得我们需要谈一下，帕克先生！”  
“没什么好说的！”  
“我不是故意的！”喊声消散在硝烟中。  
Peter绕过他，发射了一束蛛丝缠着深绿色的外星怪物，“反正你都习以为常了对吧？”  
“对你不是！”Tony停下脚步，站在男孩面前，试图捉住他的胳膊，走神的两个人没注意到一辆汽车被敌人扔了过来。  
“小心！”Peter的蜘蛛感应及时报警，他用尽全力扑倒了钢铁侠，躲过了这个风险，但是用力太大，两个人都摔在了身后的报亭上。  
“没事吧，Mr.Stark？”Peter紧张地发问。  
Tony脱掉头盔，突然压下男孩的脖子，四目相对，“告诉我，为什么每次都不要命的救我？”  
“我也是这样对别人的...”Peter面罩下的脸悄悄红了起来。  
“我不要听这个答案！”  
男孩迷惑不解，“kid，和我在一起吧！我对你的意义和别人不一样。”Tony脱下男孩的面罩，含住了他的嘴唇。  
嘴唇上湿润的触感伴随着一股电流麻痹了Peter的全身，他几乎忘了现在是在哪里，直到对方松开他的手臂重新投入了站斗的时候，男孩还傻傻地愣在原地。

第二天一大早，Peter顶着巨大的黑眼圈从楼上下来拿早餐，他翻来覆去地在床上折腾了一整晚，抛了几百次硬币，都没有做出这道两个答案的选择题。  
男孩穿着宽松的睡衣，一头乱七八糟的头发，习以为常地走到餐桌边拿自己的那份早餐，却突然被人从后背抱在了怀里。  
“？？？”  
“早啊我的睡衣宝宝。”  
“？？？”正在餐桌边吃饭和取餐的大家都愣在了当场。  
“Mr.Stark...”Peter转过头刚要说话，就被一个突然而来的法式深吻攫住了呼吸。  
“！！！”一众见过各种大场面的超级英雄下巴都要掉下来。  
Tony舔了舔嘴唇，用手把男孩的头发揉的更乱，然后拉开一边的凳子坐了下来开始吃早餐。  
“你们谁能给我解释一下这到底他妈的是个什么个情况？”Sam拿下嘴里咬了一半的三明治问道。  
“哦，对了，忘了提前通知你们了，kid和我在一起了，我们现在是男朋友和...男朋友的关系。”  
“嗷，哦...小孩，你是缺父爱吗？”Sam夸张地长大嘴巴对Peter说到。  
Peter捂着嘴不可置信地脸红了，“Mr.Stark，我还没有答应你...”  
“亲爱的，你没有反对我就认为你默认了，你要知道和钢铁侠在一起是数百..数千万人的梦想，没人会拒绝的，过来。”Tony拉住男孩的手，抱着男孩的腰坐到腿上，盯着他的眼睛含情脉脉道：“说你愿意。”  
Peter发誓，他真的是太困了，都不知道怎么就在大家的起哄声中点了头，然后Tony就一直没松手，拿起一边的早餐喂给他，被嘴里满满的食物占据的男孩完全忽略了在他身上摸来摸去的那只咸猪手。  
而那天晚上，他的东西被Friday统统搬到了Tony巨大的卧室，他在毫无准备的情况下就和自己的新男朋友同居了。  
在被迫不及待的男朋友压在床上的时候，他的小脑袋还没消化完事情是怎么发展到这一步的。  
第二天Tony一本满足的醒来的时候，小朋友的行李又都不见了，只留了一张字条给他。  
“我想起来了，我还在生气。”  
（完）


End file.
